The present invention relates to door accessories and, more particularly, to a door locking device for emergency first responders, for example, that prevents doors from closing and locking.
In the course of their work, emergency first responders routinely enter and exit buildings. When they enter a building, or a room in a building, it is important that the first responder maintain an open exit. Some doors, such as roof access doors, may allow a user to exit onto the roof, but may not permit reentry into the building if the door closes tight.
Conventional ways to keep doors open, or prevent them from closing and locking, may include placing objects in front of the door, placing a wedge or other object into the door jamb, or the like. These methods, however, can be thwarted by other first responders moving objects intentionally or unintentionally, or by persons with malicious intent to prevent first responders from backtracking through a previously opened door.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to prevent a door from closing and locking that cannot be easily removed once installed on a door.